halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gamma Company
Ajax's messy list of messiness! Gamma Teams *Team Shiv **Ezra-G227 **Cora-G302 **Jace-G103 **Aaron-G098 **Karl-G222 *Team Rapier **Victoria-G013 **Emmet-G211 **Cameron-G156 **Hannah-G049 **Wyatt-G297 *Team Claymore **Edward-G113 **Sirius-G223 **Silvana-G155 **Denny-G224 **Laurence-G229 *Team Falchion **Cato-G202 **Rebecca-G149 **Cooper-G078 **Raziel-G241 **Sam-G029 *Naginata **Denny-G105 **Maggie-G225 **Wendy-G230 **Grant-G296 (Headhunter team 3) **Zen-G021 *Trident **Augustus-G139 **Aurora-G048 **Chelsea-G295 **Spike-G042 (Headhunter team 1) **Bartholomew-G133 *Karambit **Annalise-Jacqualine-G131 **Diane-G110 **Kris-G203 (Moved to SWG3) **Florence-G289 **Dysha-G296 *Falx **Yûko-G314 **Otávia-G232 **Aldo-G016 **Miguel-G111 **Imogen-G106 (Headhunter 2) *Spatha **Nicholas-G221 **Fai-G303 **Konstantin-G163 **Kuze-G071 **Texas-G190 *Scimitar **Brittany-G154 (^) **Rae-G001 **Felicity-G017 **Gunnar-G136 **Selene-G271 (Headhunter team 3) *Rondel? **Micah-G236 **Rafe-G204 **Jude-G306 **Tara-G100 (Headhunter team 1) **Elena-G124 *Stiletto **Lukas-G305 **Genevieve-G226 Spare team names *Balisong *Shiv *Bolo *Bowie *Baselard *Dirk *Smatchet *Kris *Katzbalger *Cutlass *Wakizashi *Guntō *Ōdachi *Scimitar *Scythe *Spear *Pike *Yari *Javelin *Partisan *Sarissa *Glaive Non-applicable Unassigned *Harmony *Tex *Jude *Lex *Revy *Donald *Si *Astrid *Scarlett *Arjun *Sparrow Chak's spartans *Team Xiphos **Joshua-G024 **Amy-G094 **Maria-G173 **Colin-G243 **Andrew-G143 Wow, love the page mate. Incredibly detailed and I didn't know there were that many actually created spartan-IIIs on here. Thanks for including myself but I do have one thing to ask; did you assign the teams or did somebody else? --Forge D42 (talk) 05:01, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Completely happy to be here :) and right ok. It's just on Alec-G298's page I've already made him a member of team claymore and I was just wondering if it was you or somebody else I needed to talk to about changing either the info on your page or mine. --Forge D42 (talk) 14:59, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Would that be Ajax013? so i don't message the wrong person lol and done it already, plus replaced the info-box with your one. --Forge D42 (talk) 20:19, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Well I left a message like last week and got nothing back so don't know if he'll reply --Forge D42 (talk) 22:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Right ok, no problem. Pike seems like a good one to change to maybe or perhaps Scythe. Thanks for getting back to me by the way --Forge D42 (talk) 14:16, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Codster's Spartans (If we can still add them in) Team Shamshir *Jamison-G144 *Marie-G063 *Henry-G280 *Leonard-G076 *Kylie-G321 Team Macuahuitl *Jacob-G043 *Rodger-G050 *Marissa-G259 *Skylar-G253 *Brendan-G087 Dunno if you're still accepting people, but I'd love to have these kids make it onto the roster. Regards, User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 11:23, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmm, hadn't thought about it, but yeah I'll switch up the tag, Roger-G050 looks like it would work. Also yes, articles are on da way.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 02:39, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, not a bad idea actually, Roger-G050 is now a part of Jacob's team. Thanks for the suggestions man, and I understand not creating so many, I myself pull to many Betas out of nowhere as is hahaUser:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 03:56, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Alpha/Beta Casualties I was just reading through and noticed you wrote that Alpha and Beta suffered casualties during augmentation. I saw no mention of this in Ghosts of Onyx or anywhere, am I missing something?User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 17:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah I understand, haven't read Ghosts of Onyx in a while but it makes sense, thanks for clarifying man.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 14:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) CB's Spartans *Connor-G074 *Jon-G117 *Sam-G011 *Vern-G213 *Alysha-G077 09:14, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Adding a Headhunter Name Change New Gamma Company Team(?) I was wondering if these slots were available: :Team Pulwar ::Baldur-G166 ::Harley-G268 ::Rebecca-G158 ::Russel-G080 ::Vicente-G160 I'm currently writing up further articles for them, including a collection of notes in the form of training documentation from Gamma Company training. If there is anything that already exists, can someone please link me to it to help me out with following existing fanon/canon? also, PULWAR started as ESTOC, but changed due to shifting leadership, if this can be reflected by ESTOC not being taken, it would be appreciated. If someone is already using ESTOC, I can easily do a CTRL+F change to my documents. Call 0f Darkness (talk) 20:59, May 26, 2017 (UTC) . Feel free to add your characters to the page yourself if you like, since imitation is the best way to learn the formatting we use here, or I can do so at your request. If anything comes up you need assistance with, feel free to ask. Welcome to Halo Fanon!}} I'm not horribly attached to Estoc, as I think I mention the team under that name all of twice during the entirety of the articles and the collection of notes I'm writing. Possible name changes: Ida, Ulfberht, or Khopesh. :::EDIT: I have no idea how I did ^'that'^ When I inquired as to the existence of training documentation, I was wondering specifically after any articles written in the form of data logs written by instructors or proctors over Gamma Company's progress in training. Individual team statistics and progression, or notes on the interaction of each Spartan team with each other. For simple clarification purposes, I have the team being born between the years 2537-2540, as I believe that was the gross span of birth years of Gamma Company Spartans. The training documents begin in February, 2543, at the formation of the team, I was also wondering if that was accurate or if a more exact date had already been set in previous (f/c)anon. I will probably end up verifying that all my information doesn't dispute any pre-existing lore, but if I could get links to any additional notes or articles on Gamma's training outside of individual Spartan articles, this page, or the original Gamma Company page on the Halo Wikia, it would be a huge boon. As for format, what infoboxes are typically used for Spartan articles? And how do I make a template for the speech bubbles? Call 0f Darkness (talk) 09:32, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Gamma Author Reference Chart 1-110= *Rae-G001: User:Ajax 013 *Donald-G002: User:Ajax 013 * : Canon *Cole-G004: User:Andromeda Vadum *Rachel-G005: User:Revan180193 *Cassandra-G006: User:Actene *Jiang-G007: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G008: *Mark-G009: User:Andromeda Vadum *Robert-G010: User:JayStopMotionAndMore *Zayed-G011: User:S-D379 *Emma-G012: User:Brodie-001 *Victoria-G013: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G014: *SPARTAN-G015: *Aldo-G016: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G017: *Morgana-G018: User:Ahalosniper *Sam-G019: User:Spartan-G117 *SPARTAN-G020: *Aylla-G021: User:Slower Than Most *Clarence-G022: User:Brodie-001 *James-G023: User:Spartan G-23 *Joshua-G024: User:slowfuture *Erik-G025: User:Revan180193 *Logan-G026: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Neven-G027: User:Ajax 013 *Amos-G028: User:Brodie-001 *Sam-G029: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G030: *Zen-G031: User:Ajax 013 *Marcello-G032: User:Takeusername *Branwen-G033: User:Ajax 013 *Landen-G034: User:LoyalHaloFan *Adnan-G035: User:Takeusername *Tom-G036: User:TemplarusII *Amreen-G037: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G038: *Billy-G039: User:Lordofmonsterisland *Alric-G040: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G041: *SPARTAN-G042: *Jacob-G043: User:Spartan-D042 *Saori-G044: User:Takeusername *Clayton-G045: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G046: *Illya-G047: User:Orion-cjr *Aurora-G048: User:Ajax 013 *Hannah-G049: User:Ajax 013 *Rodger-G050: User:Spartan-D042 *SPARTAN-G051: *SPARTAN-G052: *SPARTAN-G053: *Alex-G054: User:Falkeno *Hari-G055:User:LegendOfElTopo *Arelynn-G056: User:Lordofmonsterisland *SPARTAN-G056: *SPARTAN-G057: *SPARTAN-G058: * : Canon *SPARTAN-G060: *SPARTAN-G061: *SPARTAN-G062: *Marie-G063: User:Spartan-D042 *Gustavo-G064: User:Ajax 013 *Kylie-G065: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Henry-G066: User:Hyper Zergling *Jim-G067: User:Hyper Zergling *Jack-G068: User:Hyper Zergling *SPARTAN-G069: *SPARTAN-G070: *Kuze-G071: User:Ajax 013 *Stephen-G072: User:DarthNicky *Brynn-G073: User:Brodie-001 *Connor-G074: User:S-D379 *Ismael-G075: User:Lieutenant Davis *Dan-G076: User:TemplarusII *Alysha-G077: User:S-D379 *Cooper-G078: User:Ajax 013 *Antez-G079: User:Spartan-D042 *Ronald-G080: User:Takeusername *SPARTAN-G081: *SPARTAN-G082: *SPARTAN-G083: *Arjun-G084: User:Ajax 013 *Bless-G085: User:Distant Tide *Atlas-G086: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Selim-G087: User:Spartan-D042 *SPARTAN-G088: *SPARTAN-G089: *Jay-G090: User:The Pale Kestrl *Theo-G091: User:TemplarusII *Summer-G092: User:Takeusername *Miranda-G093: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Amy-G094: User:slowfuture *Victor-G095: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Harmony-G096: User:Ajax 013 *Autumn-G097: User:Takeusername *Aaron-G098: User:Ajax 013 * : Canon *SPARTAN-G100: *Graham-G101: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G102: *SPARTAN-G103: *Michael-G104: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Denny-G105: User:Takeusername *Imogen-G106: User:Ajax 013 *Sandra-G107: User:LoyalHaloFan *Darius-G108: User:Takeusername *Melissa-G109: User:Brodie-001 *Grisha-G110: User:Falkeno |-| 111-220= *Miguel-G111: User:Ajax 013 *Tara-G112: User:Ahalosniper *Edward-G113: User:Ajax 013 *Kodiak-G114: User:Ahalosniper *Claire-G115: User:Revan180193 *Mike-G116: User:S-D379 *SPARTAN-G117: *Kieran-G118: User:LoyalHaloFan *Alva-G119: User:Ajax 013 *Leif-G120: User:Reluctant.Shard *SPARTAN-G121: *SPARTAN-G122: *Si-G123: User:Ajax 013 *Elena-G124: User:Laconia *SPARTAN-G125: *SPARTAN-G126: *Shepard-G127: User:The Pale Kestrl *Jess-G128: User:The Pale Kestrl *Sally-G129: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Mary-G130: User:Actene *SPARTAN-G131: *Viggo-G132: User:Lordofmonsterisland *Bartholomew-G133: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G134: *Raniya-G135: User:Actene *Gunnar-G136: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G137: *Mordecai-G138: User:Brodie-001 *Augustus-G139: User:Ajax 013 *Altina-G140: User:Lieutenant Davis *Alex-G141: User:TemplarusII *Amber-G142: User:Takeusername *Andrew-G143: User:slowfuture *Jamison-G144: User:Spartan-D042 *Wei-G145: User:Ajax 013 *Dominic-G146: User:Lordofmonsterisland *SPARTAN-G147: *SPARTAN-G148: *Rebecca-G149: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G150: *Benjamin-G151: User:Revan180193 *SPARTAN-G152: *SPARTAN-G153: *Brittany-G154: User:Actene *Silvana-G155: User:Ajax 013 *Cameron-G156: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G157: *SPARTAN-G158: *SPARTAN-G159: *SPARTAN-G160: *Scarlett-G161: User:Ajax 013 *Jace-G162: User:Ajax 013 *Konstantin-G163: User:Ajax 013 *John-G164: User:slowfuture *Fantine-G165: User:Actene *Skye-G166: User:Falkeno *SPARTAN-G167: *SPARTAN-G168: *SPARTAN-G169: *SPARTAN-G170: *SPARTAN-G171: *SPARTAN-G172: *Maria-G173: User:slowfuture *Erin-G174: User:KingOfYou115 *SPARTAN-G175: *SPARTAN-G176: *Cesare-G177: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G178: *SPARTAN-G179: *Sean-G180: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G181: *April-G182: User:Hyper Zergling *SPARTAN-G183: *Alex-G184: User:Mythic. *SPARTAN-G185: *SPARTAN-G186: *Nathan-G187: User:Orion-cjr * : Canon *SPARTAN-G189: *SPARTAN-G190: *Lex-G191: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G192: *Cyril-G193: User:Lieutenant Davis *SPARTAN-G194: *SPARTAN-G195: *SPARTAN-G196: *SPARTAN-G197: *SPARTAN-G198: *SPARTAN-G199: *Ianto-G200: User:Brodie-001 *Dawn-G201: User:Takeusername *Cato-G202: User:Ajax 013 *Kris-G203: User:Ajax 013 *Rafe-G204: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G205: *Revy-G206: User:Ajax 013 *Diana-G207: User:Ajax 013 *Hunter-G208: User:SlipStream19 *Julian-G209: User:Brodie-001 *May-G210: User:Brodie-001 *Emmett-G211: User:Ajax 013 *Jeung-G212: User:Brodie-001 *Vysh-G213: User:S-D379 *Kiara-G214: User:Orion-cjr *SPARTAN-G215: *Sparrow-G216: User:Ajax 013 *Dyne-G217: User:Ahalosniper *Seung-ah-G218: User:Hyper Zergling *SPARTAN-G219: *SPARTAN-G220: |-| 221-330+= *Callum-G221: User:Ajax 013 *Karl-G222: User:Ajax 013 *Sirius-G223: User:Ajax 013 *Denny-G224: User:Ajax 013 *Maggie-G225: User:Ajax 013 *Genevieve-G226: User:Laconia *Ezra-G227: User:Ajax 013 *Marcus-G228: User:Spartan-G117 *Laurence-G229: User:Ajax 013 *Wendy-G230: User:Ajax 013 *Shaiming-G231 User:Actene *Otávia-G232: User:Ajax 013 *Hannah-G233: User:Falkeno *Reese-G234: User:Takeusername *Clara-G235: User:slowfuture *Micah-G236: User:Ajax 013 *Elijah-G237: User:Lordofmonsterisland *Isabella-G238: User:Orion-cjr *SPARTAN-G239: *SPARTAN-G240: *Raziel-G241: User:Ajax 013 *Zoé-G242: User:Takeusername *Colin-G243: User:slowfuture *Lance-G244: User:The Pale Kestrl *SPARTAN-G245: *SPARTAN-G246: *SPARTAN-G247: *Molly-G248: User:Urotsuke *SPARTAN-G249: *SPARTAN-G250: *Touka-G251: User:Takeusername *Vitor-G252: User:Distant Tide *Natia-G253: User:Spartan-D042 *SPARTAN-G254: *Isamu-G255: User:LoyalHaloFan *SPARTAN-G256: *SPARTAN-G257: *SPARTAN-G258: *Kusuma-G259: User:Spartan-D042 *SPARTAN-G260: *Cadence-G261: User:Takeusername *Rose-G262: User:Takeusername *SPARTAN-G263: *SPARTAN-G264: *Enrico-G265: User:Takeusername *Munir-G266: User:Takeusername *Jiao-G267: User:Takeusername *Elias-G268: User:Takeusername *SPARTAN-G269: *SPARTAN-G270: *Selene-G271: User:Ajax 013 *Ryan-G272: User:BEN THE BEST456 *SPARTAN-G273: *SPARTAN-G274: *SPARTAN-G275: *Lyzander-G276: User:EvenManatee887 *SPARTAN-G277: *Jenn-G278: User:TemplarusII *Jan-G279: User:Ajax 013 *Karolos-G280: User:Spartan-D042 *Laine-G281: User:Takeusername *Caroline-G282: User:Actene *SPARTAN-G283: *SPARTAN-G284: *SPARTAN-G285: *SPARTAN-G286: *Arn-G287: User:Revan180193 *Cora-G288: User:Ajax 013 *SPARTAN-G289: *Sean-G290: User:Lordofmonsterisland * : Canon *Grant-G292: User:Ajax 013 *Jake-G293: User:Actene *Simon-G294: User:Actene *Chelsea-G295: User:Ajax 013 *Dysha-G296: User:Ajax 013 *Wyatt-G297: User:Ajax 013 *Alec-G298: User:Forge D42 *Ralph-G299: User:Actene *Doris-G300: User:Lordofmonsterisland *Cora-G302: User:Ajax 013 *Fabian-G303: User:Ajax 013 *Riker-G304: User:BEN THE BEST456 *Lukas-G305: User:Ajax 013 *Jude-G306: User:Ajax 013 *Aegis-G307: User:Takeusername *SPARTAN-G308: *Ana-G309: User:Mythic. *Klaus-G310: User:Revan180193 *SPARTAN-G311: *Dominique-G312: User:Takeusername * : Canon *Yûko-G314: User:Ajax 013 *Riley-G315: User:Orion-cjr *SPARTAN-G316: *Morgiana-G317: User:Takeusername *SPARTAN-G318: *SPARTAN-G319: *SPARTAN-G320: *Margreet-G321: User:Spartan-D042 *Galen-G322: User:Laconia *Ezra-G323: User:Brodie-001 *SPARTAN-G324: *SPARTAN-G325: *SPARTAN-G326: *Wynne-G327: User:Laconia *SPARTAN-G328: *Gabriel-G329: User:Lieutenant Davis *Amber-G330: User:Ahalosniper *SPARTAN-G331: *SPARTAN-G332: *SPARTAN-G333: *SPARTAN-G334: *SPARTAN-G335: *SPARTAN-G336: *SPARTAN-G337: *Ellie-G338: User:Falkeno *SPARTAN-G339: *SPARTAN-G340: *Joseph-G341: User:Mythic. *SPARTAN-G342: *SPARTAN-G343: